The Guardian
by beaucoup riant
Summary: Hiei falls for a girl, fast and hard.Now it's up to Hiei to break that seal and show her his real feelings. But the confession may threaten to cause more pain to Muna than anyone has ever guessed. *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

The Guardian  
  
**** By: Rei Tamashii  
  
*** A/N: For one thing..this is when Hiei and the others are in the competition. And this story takes place after Hiei summons the Dragon of the Darkness Flame or something like that. Anyhow please review.  
  
*** The Guardian: Chapter 1  
  
Hiei's head was on the rock, which was located at the sea. His crumpled right arm hurt like hell.  
  
From the shadows a figure with an outline of a girl watched Hiei. She stood on a rock looming beside the cliff in which Hiei had jumped off of. "Could he be the one who summoned Dragon?" She thought.  
§§  
  
Hiei walked back to the hotel room while stumbling once in a while since he was holding onto his crumpled arm. He was only one hall away from the room when suddenly he spotted a girl leaning against a wall. She wore a black dress that ended at her thigh and the skirt had a few streaks of purple. Her black hair was tied up in a black ribbon and her hair dangled from its ponytail. Her shoes were black as well and she had a black ribbon tied to her ankle. She had no weapons and her eyes were deep red pools that looked of blood. "Hiei?"  
  
Hiei stopped and looked at the girl. "Who are you?"  
  
She smiled at him, "Your arm." Hiei saw that she was looking at his arm and he thought that she was enjoying his pain. He looked up and saw her face once again smiling but then he realized that it wasn't a smile of evil but it was a smile of comfort. "Meet me in the woods later."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were the one to summon the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll tell you who I am.when you meet me again. But for now I'll tell you this, I'm a competitor but I'm not asking you to meet me in the woods to kill you. It's hardly that."  
  
Before Hiei could say anything, the girl vanished as if she was a ghost.  
  
§§  
  
Hiei stopped since he sensed someone. Could it be the girl?  
  
"I'm glad you came."  
  
She stepped out from the shadows in which she had hidden.  
  
The girl walked closer to him and all of a sudden Hiei felt his arm bustle up in pain, he let out a cry of pain and dropped, the girl gently knelt down beside him and held him still. Hiei gasped with pain since she had clutched his crumpled arm. The girl leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Calm down. I know how to heal it."  
  
Hiei watched as a concentration look spread over the girl's face as she closed her eyes and held her hands in front of her. In a few moments that followed, a line of water came flowing from her hands and it had something inside, it looked like tears or crystals within the water ribbon. She slowly and gently wrapped the ribbon around his crumpled arm and when she finished it made a flashing white light. It was cold against his flesh but within a few minutes, it was like a bandage since it was warm and comfortable.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The girl smiled at him and answered. "I'm the guardian of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame you summoned. If I weren't the guardian then you would die along with Nero. And well there's another punishment besides losing an arm. For you, you will receive an emotion that you never had before. And it'll be pure. Good to the humans, but I'm not sure about you. My name is Death Rose."  
  
When Death Rose heard his friend's calling his name she disappeared once again like a shadow.  
*** Review please. 


	2. The Lies and The Thruths

The Guardian  
  
**** By: Rei Tamashii  
  
*** A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter but with spring vacation this week and my computer hard drive was taken to put in an extra CD drive to be placed in I wasn't able to get you this chapter to you on the time I wanted to. Sorry. But anyhow. this story is taking place again, after Hiei summons the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.  
  
And I'm so sorry for making this chapter short but I hope it has enough details for you so you wouldn't get lost. Promise the next chapter will be long.  
The Guardian: Chapter 2  
  
"Yo, Hiei who was that chick?" Kubura said.  
  
Hiei shrugged, he was not going to tell any of his team mates who she was because to him, she seemed to be lying. But something also told him that what she had told him was true. Until then he would simply just have to lie to his team.  
  
"She's hot! Do you mind if I take her?"  
  
"Hey, Kubura! What about Yukana!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Hiei suddenly stood up and held his fists up at Kubura's face, his eyes flaming with anger. "You have a crush on my sister?"  
  
Kubura suddenly shook his hands and shook his head as if an attempt to hide something, but Hiei knew better. "No of course not!" Kubura whined then quickly he changed the subject, "So can I take her?"  
  
"Do whatever you want with her. She has no importance to me." Hiei said as he shoved both arms in the pockets of his black pants. He hadn't placed back on his black cloak yet and he was walking back when he started thinking about the girl.  
  
The next day Hiei and his teammates were set once again to be fighting.  
  
Yusuke and Kubura handled it all and defeated them so leaving the battle rather short and leaving the crowd chanting "Kill Yusuke! Kill Yusuke!"  
  
Now everyone was in the living room drinking tea when a knock came at the door.  
  
Kurma was the one to open it and he saw a young woman he was guessing about the same age as he was and Hiei's. She wore blue jeans and a forest green tank top. She had glittered lip-gloss that sparkled when she smiled at him and her eyes were red.  
  
"Is Hiei here?" Her voice was like music when she spoke and Kurma had to stare at her for a second before nodding.  
  
Suddenly Kubura flung his arm around Kurma's neck choking him without realizing it.  
  
"Hey it's you!" Kubura confirmed.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Wow! I mean like WOW! Um. like do you want to go out sometime?" Kubura said.  
  
The girl glared at him and pondered over it deeply. "Sorry. But my heart is locked away and is not suppose to be filled by someone's love."  
  
Kubura opened his mouth to say something until.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei's voice cut in. Kubura and Kurma stepped back allowing the girl to see the face of the one she had requested to see.  
  
The girl indicated his arm. "A new bandage must be placed on it." And with a white beam of light on her finger the bandage was replaced with one long white one it smelled of Jasmines and then suddenly another flash came on and then a type of wings wrapped around his arm. "I'll be back in a few weeks to remove it and by then your arm will be healed."  
  
She made an attempt to walk out when suddenly Kubura reached out and circled her small wrist with his large rough hand. "What did you mean when you're not suppose to be filled of someone's love?"  
  
The girl glared at her capturer, "I meant what I said." With that, she slid her thin wrist out of his grip. She was only a few steps away before turning a corner to the hall where she had been sharing with her teammates when Hiei chased after her. "Hold it." Hiei said, it was more of an order then an attempt to stop her. He was treating her as if she was a demon in trouble.  
  
Smiling she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You want to find out what I'm lying about correct?"  
  
Hiei nodded firmly and waited impatiently for her answer. A moment later after long silence the girl spoke, "Your right I was lying. But it was only about my name. The others are completely true."  
  
"Than what is your name?"  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes slightly as she reopened them, "I have no name." She replied firmly.  
  
"Then why did you say your name was Death Rose Aiko?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because it is what I am known as. But my teammates called me Muna, meaning no name in Japanese."  
  
"Hn." Hiei said. Muna walked away and disappeared, leaving Hiei to ponder over her words. Her heart was locked away? She can't fall in love? She has no name?  
  
Hiei looked down at his bandaged arm, and asked himself, "Will my arm heal? And is she really the guardian of Dragons of the Darkness Flame?"  
  
*** Getting interesting isn't it? Cause if it isn't interesting enough for you then I don't know what the next chapter should be about. Anyhow next chapter will have more fighting promise but you'll only get the next chapter if you do one thing: REVIEW DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Rare happiness and questions of regret

xThe Guardian  
  
**** By: Rei Tamashii  
  
*** A/N: Okay my promise to you was that I make this chapter longer so here it is!!!! Review please!!!!!!  
The Guardian Chapter 3  
  
The Yusuke team walked down to the battlefield and waited for their next opponents to arrive. The crowd was filled of life, evil life that is. The demons were shouting and screaming for the blood to stain over the stage and for demons to be slayed. There were only a few humans sitting there and they were not scared by the demons surrounding them. They simply sat there and waited for the fight to begin and hoping that their friends, meaning the Yusuke team, did not die or get into serious wounds.  
  
Yusuke was the first to sight out their opponents coming onto the stage. They wore black heavy cloaks and they wore masks as well. Kubura stepped out first.  
  
"I'll take out the first one guys. I haven't fought in a long time." He told them. Hiei and Kurma had no protests however Yusuke did.  
  
"Careful Kubura, I hear that they are a team called Icing Death."  
  
Kubura said nothing and struck a pose for combat. The first one to come out took of his mask to reveal an emotionless face with deep ice blue eyes and ice blue hair as well. He was tall and his face was pale and bony. "So it is Larva who has decided to step up! And from the Yusuke team, Kubura."  
  
The two fighters ignored the chants of the demons watching about killing Yusuke. But neither did Larva say anything about killing them at all. He simply stood there staring at Kubura with his ice blue emotionless eyes.  
  
They started to fight.  
  
***  
  
Hiei looked on with no interest in his eyes but he scanned around to see if there was one girl.  
  
Hiei shook his head. Why was he thinking of her like that?  
  
****  
  
The battle was over and once again of course the Yusuke team, though beaten up pretty badly; won.  
  
So as the others rested and the masked fighter left off somewhere it left the whole penthouse quiet and almost empty. Kurma was reading a book and Hiei was simply leaning against the wall staring at nothing really.  
  
"So who was that girl that asked to see you?"  
  
"No one." Hiei answered in an emotionless tone as he glared at Kurma.  
  
Kurma chuckled and replied, "Are you in love with her?"  
  
Hiei snorted. "I don't have time for foolish things like that."  
  
After that was said, Hiei left and walked down the hall lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Do I love her?" Hiei asked himself, shaking his head he amended his thoughts, "Love is only a weakness. Why am I thinking such stupid crap anyhow?"  
***  
  
Kira peered around the shadows of the stadium for the one girl in his team. She had left without notice but then again all of them leaves without a notice so shrugging the issue off he went in search of their leader. He found her playing with the Dragons of the Darkness Flame above the water. Muna's laughter was filled of sadness yet it was happy if no one had the guts to look into it.  
  
"Hey, Kira."  
  
"Muna you shouldn't let the Dragons out. They'll find out about who you are."  
  
Muna frowned instantly and nodded she turned her head and her black silk hair weaved in front of his face. A smooth song unfolded in front of him and in a blink all the dragons were gone.  
  
Kira felt saddened as he had stopped Muna's happiness, it was very, very, very, rare to find no name guardian of the Dragons of the Darkness Flame happy. And he felt upset with himself that he had ended it. "It's not you fault." The guardian said.  
  
Kira shook his head as he and the floating girl looked at the water ripple smoothly in calm ease. "How come, Muna, you told Hiei that your name was Death Rose Aiko?"  
  
Muna lifted a shoulder, "Isn't that what I'm known for? I figured since I have no name, I might as well use what people call me as my name."  
  
Kira nodded but his eyes slowly turned into narrow slits as he continued to gaze at the ocean.  
  
"Do you regret it?" He asked.  
  
"That I have no name? No, not at all. But having to tell Hiei my secret, a bit."  
  
Kira nodded.  
  
Muna and Kira stood or floated in Muna's case in silence, listening to nature's soft music of trees blowing.  
  
"Did you ever regret becoming the guardian?"  
  
"Not at all. All of the teammates are guardians of demons and had almost made the demon race die completely. I was the only one for the job and the dragons felt drawn to me so I took on to it. Same with you, Sally, Andrew. You are the guardian of Silver Tiger, Sally is the guardian of Phoenix of Ice, while Andrew is the guardian of Phoenix of Fire."  
  
****  
  
Sally and Andrew slipped in back into the apartment silently as they possibly could but they had failed. "Went out to another club again, guys?"  
  
The cold woman's voice made them freeze in their tracks and their throats dry that it made it hard to swallow.  
  
They heard Muna's voice let out a sigh. "Go to sleep guys. We have a fight tomorrow."  
  
Sally blinked and was about to ask when Muna turned away and threw one last thing over her shoulder, "We're going to be fighting the Kenshin team."  
  
**** A/N: Yeah I know that the Kenshin team isn't part of the actual show but hey I messed the whole series up with my throwings of my own characters. So review please...or you'll never come to see the next chapter. 


	4. Looking on for the battle, intersets in ...

The Guardian  
  
**** By: Rei Tamashii  
  
*** A/N: Review! Anyhow, I put the Kenshin team in since I like Rurioni Kenshin a lot.  
  
The Guardian Chapter 4  
Muna slipped on her emotionless mask when she first opened her eyes and after dressing herself, she looked in her mirror, which was covered in sculpture of her dragons. Her favorite one was craved on the top; it was a black dragon with red flaming eyes, just like her's. However, her powers were weak at the moment and she knew that if she didn't have enough power, she would never be able to send Dragon back. That's what she called her dragon, Dragon. Her powers were weak thanks to Hiei, because he was the one who summoned it causing the gates to slip and for her to try and keep it out of the Earth however she failed in her mission. But as she looked at herself in the mirror, her face and inside she knew she didn't care. Muna picked up her brush and ran it through her thin silky locks of black. The other dragons were craved on the sides and their heads were attached the glass looking as if they were looking at her reflection. There was Kushiko, Aiko, Une, and so many more. Muna knew that if she didn't find out a plan soon, she knew that she would have to fight Hiei and it was against her ruling after he summoned Dragon and unknowingly made her become his slave. Muna clenched her fist and slammed it down onto the dresser table, breaking it in half but leaving the mirror still. "Damn those consuls. There the one who set up the stupid damn ruling."  
  
With her eyes narrowed, she thought back when she was summoned to join her friends in the Dark Tournament by a few black marketers and she had refused when Dragon had told her to go. So in order to find her master she had to go.  
  
"Don't you think you should've told him by now?" Kira's voice sooth a bit to make her at least relax her fist and her eyes to get out of it's narrowed form.  
  
Muna shook her head, "Too dangerous. And after all I'm a slave to no one." She replied evenly in a cold and distant voice.  
  
"Muna, then if your a slave to no one than why not kill the consuls?" Kira asked as he flipped his arms over his chest and crossed them.  
  
"I wish I could, Kira. But Dragon wants to find out if their trusting enough. But I'm sensing their nothing but evil."  
  
Kira said nothing since then Sally barged into Muna's white room with only a bed and a night table with only a lamp propped on it. With her half wooden dresser that Muna broke moments before and Muna's favorite mirror.  
  
"Come on guys, we have to go to the battle in a few minutes." Sally said as she placed both of her hands on her hips. She was dressed in her usual battling outfit, ones with complete different shades of purple. It was her favorite color. She wore a lavender shirt with it's hems and sleeves cut in strange designs and her long dress that went down to her knees with streaks of darker or lighter purple. Her hair was tied up in a side ponytail by her dark purple ribbon. Her shoes as well purple with a lavender phoenix on it.  
  
Kira however wore his usual outfits that her wore no matter what. His brown trench coat and his outfit of black.  
  
Andrew had worn his battling outfit which consists of shades of blue, silver, and green. His green eyes made him wore a dark blue T-shirt with a green dragon scribbled on top and his silver pants and blue and silver trench coat.  
  
However Muna wore her usual outfit that she wore in every situation, her black dress with streaks of purple in the skirt. Her hair in a gray ribbon.  
  
****  
  
Muna walked as the leader and her teammates trailing behind her.  
  
The Yusuke team suddenly stepped up to them and smiled all expect Hiei. "Hi." Muna said.  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Have you come to see the match?" Sally asked.  
  
Kurama smiled and nodded, "We want to see how well you fight so we know what we're up against if we fight you."  
  
Muna nodded and caught sight of Hiei with the corner of her dark pools of her red eyes which looked a lot like blood.  
  
As the team took a seat and looked upon the match, which was about to begin, they saw that the Muna team was nowhere to be seen. First came the Kenshin team which were demons, all males and with claws. After the referee giving their introduction, the Muna team came in. All of a sudden the crowd went wild and started to shout, "Go and kill Muna, Kenshin!"  
  
Their leader smirked and held up a hand at them to signal that he will.  
  
Yusuke looked confused and was about to ask Kurama why but he was already answering his silent question. "They want her to get killed since before she became what ever she is now, she was a demon slayer though a demon herself. She almost killed the entire population of demons in the world and was about to when one of her friends stopped her. After that most of the memories of her killing was distant but her stories of her behavior was marker down. Though no one knows of her being now after that."  
  
Hiei nodded though he didn't say anything about what she had told him. He still had yet to find out about if she had any more lies but his senses were telling him nothing.  
  
As Yusuke turned his head back to the match they could see that the one the referee called Andrew from the Muna team was facing off with the one they call Tiny from the Kenshin team which could change his claws into poison ness knives or axes.  
  
"Oh wow! It looks like Tiny has the upper hand then Andrew does since Tiny is barreling at Andrew with his claws ready to shred him apart! But Andrew is closing his eyes and has planted his feet still!"  
  
"What is he doing? If he's not going to move that claw guy is going to shred him like cloth!" Yusuke shouted holding up a fist. The mask fighter beside him seemed to take no interest into Andrew's movements since she already knew what was about to happen. As well as Hiei who leaned back and closed his eyes, he was only interested in finding out how Muna fought if she decided to fight of course. And if she was going to summon the Dragon of the Darkness Flame or not.  
  
In a few moments as Andrew disappeared and flung a Phoenix arrow into his heart, Tiny fell dead in a second.  
  
"Whoa! Did you guys see that!" Kubura said excitingly.  
  
"And next it is rumored to be said that the leader, Kenshin will face off Muna and has decided that whomever finishes this round finishes them all! So let's see if the great Muna wins or Kenshin!"  
  
"What are they thinking? Kenshin is way stronger than Muna is! She's going to lose!" Kubura shouted angrily thinking that Muna had made a foolish mistake.  
  
"You're wrong." The masked fighter replied out of nowhere. "Muna's only using twenty percent of her power and it gives everyone the sense that she's weaker than she really is."  
  
Kubura blinked before he and Yusuke joined together in a fit of laughter. "Yeah right! She's going to lose for sure! She's so weak! Even a demon kid can beat her up and win so easily."  
  
"It's true." Hiei said. "She's holding back all of her power and giving only out twenty so she gives the impression that she's very weak. So her enemies would under estimate her."  
  
"So then they can catch her off guard?" Yusuke asked Kurama.  
  
Kurama nodded before turning his attention back to the match. It was going to be a long one. Kenshin was up to her level if she only lets out twenty percent but what happens if Muna lets out more?  
**** So what happens?????????????????????? Is Muna going to: summon the Dragons? Let out more power? Is Kenshin going to win? Review to find out! 


	5. I'll tell you

The Guardian  
  
**** By: Rei Tamashii  
  
*** A/N: Review! Okay I hope I cleared things out in the chapter before, and if I didn't then you'll have to read the story all over again in order to get your own confusion sorted out on your own. Sorry if I make this chapter short guys.  
  
The Guardian Chapter 5  
  
"Hey, Kira, is Muna really weak or something?" sally asked as she flipped her golden hair over her shoulder.  
  
"No." Kira lied. He knew Muna better than anyone and he knew that Muna was a bit weak from the things that had happen in the last few days. Kira looked upon the fight knowing that Muna will not let more than twenty or twenty two percent of her power.  
  
"Okay, now lets get the fight started!" The referee shouted as the crowd went wild.  
  
Kenshin charged at Muna and she opened her eyes, they were emotionless and narrowed and if you looked hard enough, and if you were the one battling her, you could see that she would show no mercy to him. Just as Kenshin was about to attack her with his flaming fireballs she jumped up high. Kenshin and the crowd looked up and it stung their eyes since she had jumped all the way up to the sunlight.  
  
"Light Tornado." Muna said as she slowly drifted down. She raised her arm up and spun around and aimed it at Kenshin as she came crashing down, head first.  
  
Sounds came out from a spinning white light, it sounded like whips and flesh being torn apart. As well as whimpers and screams.  
  
As the white light faded, Kenshin stood, his clothing cut and blood dripping down. Muna landed on her left toe. "No one has left standing after that attack." Muna said.  
  
"Hai." Kenshin said as he shot an attack at her. She stood still, wanting to have the attack hit her and it did.  
  
There was hardly any pain but Kenshin kept on attacking her with full force and Muna only stood there, her outfit getting torn and bruises appearing on her flesh. But it wasn't enough for Kenshin, he wanted her to bleed.  
  
Finally Muna dodged the attack and slowly straightened herself up. The ribbon in her hair finally gave out and slipped away, her dress was ripped in random places and her flesh was very menacingly bruised. Her red eyes had a light black color in the corners and her lips were cut yet still no blood.  
  
Muna raised her arm up high suddenly the sky was black and thunder came. It crashed down. Suddenly black lightening shot at Muna's hand.  
  
"Dragon of Darkness Flame, Aiko."  
  
A dragon appeared with green gem eyes, it was long and it rose a few feet above Muna's head but it remained in the stadium.  
  
Hiei stood up. "Aren't there only one dragon of that move?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No." Hiei said between clenched teeth, this was what he wanted to see. Her summoning Dragon of the Darkness Flame, yet her body was still in perfect shape. Hiei looked down at his arm, she didn't lose a body part like he did, so it proved her powers.  
  
Kenshin backed away in fear as he looked into the dragon's eyes. They were sparkling and it loomed above him.  
  
"Aiko, don't kill him." Muna said from behind, though Kenshin could not see his opponent behind the massive dragon.  
  
"Wow, it looks like another Dragon of the Darkness Flame has been summoned! Hiei was the first and now Muna!" The girl said who hid behind the arena.  
  
The dragon that Muna called Aiko lunged and breathed suddenly sending a black and white thunder shock out at him. It wounded him enough to never move again. Muna came up in front of it and glared at Kenshin in boredom, "I will never kill again. You may be strong, but those who are strong must be strong in not only body but soul. You take pride in yourself because of your physical strength and if you had your soul stronger than your body then you would have wounded me more but not enough to kill me."  
  
Aiko suddenly disappeared after it was said and the battle was over.  
  
Suddenly Muna clutched her stomach and a thin line dripped down from her lips.  
  
"Muna!"  
  
TBC... 


	6. The Turth of Muna and Hiei is shocked in...

The Guardian  
  
**** By: Rei Tamashii  
  
*** A/N: Sorry I took so long into updating, and I'm so sorry if I've let you down in some way that I can't think of right now. Anyhow I promise the next chapter will be longer. O yeah and review please!  
  
The Guardian Chapter 6  
  
Hiei didn't know what he was doing or why but he just felt his legs and feet walking down a few halls and came knocking upon Muna's team room. It took a few short moments for someone to open up and the guy who did it was Andrew who looked pale and sad as if he had just seen his friend died and came back to life.  
  
Hiei nodded and stepped in. He looked around, the room was just like any other and he looked down a hall where a door was wide open and it was dark inside.  
  
"She's in there." Kira said, he sat down calmly on the couch but if you looked closely, he was a wreck. The whole place had their shades down, allowing no light to enter and none of the lamps were turned on and the three other teammates were sitting down staring blankly on something else as if it was more interesting than Muna's wounds. Hiei took another glance at them before walking into Muna's room again. The girl's face looked bony and pale and her lips were dry. Her eyes closed and her bony hands gripped the blankets. Hiei walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead, it was ice cold. Hiei suddenly jerked back because Muna stirred and awoke. She slowly sat up and stared blankly at him. "Hiei?"  
  
"I thought you said you were the guardian of Dragons of the Darkness Flame."  
  
Muna glared at him before breaking down to bitter laughter, "I am. And it's true, but I'm not weakened by that."  
  
Hiei leaned against the wall and asked, "Than why are you weak?"  
  
Muna sighed and thought she should tell him. Taking another breath in, she replied, "If someone was to summon one of the dragons than there my master. And my and their bonds are tight. So if the master is weakened, I'm weakened three times as much."  
  
Hiei glanced at her to read her face to find any crack to see if she was lying, but her face was unreadable.  
  
"So you're my slave?" Hiei asked coolly. Muna nodded.  
  
TBC. 


	7. I Love her!

The Guardian  
  
**** By: Rei Tamashii  
  
*** A/N: Sorry I took so long into updating, and I'm so sorry if I've let you down in some way that I can't think of right now. Anyhow I promise the next chapter will be longer. O yeah and review please!  
  
The Guardian Chapter 7  
  
Kurama was sitting in the living room waiting for one of his teammates to return form wherever they went out to. Unfortunately it was Hiei to be the first one to arrive. Kurama sensed a change in him.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"What do you want?" He hissed.  
  
"Well if I might say so myself, it would seem that you are upset about something. Or perhaps someone?"  
  
Hiei felt a huge wave crash over him and it pain his heartache and his inside organs flip and did a somersault.  
  
Instead of answering him with the truth he said, "No one."  
  
"Really? Well from what I can see in your mind; you were with Muna!" Kurama said with a smirk.  
  
Hiei grunted before saying, "Shut your mouth Kurama before I rip your voice box out."  
  
Hiei started to walk to another hall where his and Kurama's room was located.  
  
Kurama chuckled and smiled at his teammate, "You love her don't you?"  
  
Hiei stopped dead in his tracks and he looked at the wall ahead of him, thinking if he should just keep walking and pretend that he didn't hear him or answer with a lie or tell the truth. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied slyly.  
  
"You don't just want to admit it because it might make you more confused as well that the fact that she's your slave."  
  
Hiei gasped and spun around before he narrowed thin into thin red slits. "Shut up!"  
  
Kurama stood up, "You don't want to admit it do you?"  
  
Hiei clenched and unclenched his fists, his anger building up once more, he had a large urge to rip his teammate's head off or shot him. "I love her alright!" He blurted out.  
  
Finally realizing of what he had said out loud he stood straight with his hands in loose fists. He heard loud laughter behind Kurama and came in Yusuke and Kurabra. "You tricked me?"  
  
Kurama smiled and snickered, behind him, Hiei can hear Yusuke and the baka shouting, "Hiei is in love with Muna!"  
  
Hiei's anger sprouted and he stomped towards the door and he closed it with much force that it made the whole room and hall shook violently.  
  
****  
  
Hiei was punching rocks and the ground making blood splurt out of his knuckles and hands, sweat dotted his temples and forehead. He spotted something blue in the corner of his eyes, he spun around and shot a blue fireball thinking that it would expose one of his friends however instead of seeing a scared teammate or a male for that matter; he saw a girl who wore a light blue dress {think of Muna's black dress looks}. Her black hair was flowing out instead of it being in her usual ponytail and her red eyes looked lighter in the moonlight. Her skin looked pale and silver almost in the moonlight as well. She had a hand lightly placed over her heart and her face looked worried. "They told me what happened." She said flatly as she walked over to where he was kneeling on one leg.  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes and asked, "What did they tell you?" He asked that because he wanted to know if his friends told her the emotions he had towards her.  
  
"They only told me that you and your teammates got into a fight and that you left." Muna placed her hands in the back of herself and tilted her head with a look of consecration settling on her face. Suddenly Hiei knew what she was doing and he used all of his powers to snap her out of his mind.  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
Muna gasped and took a step back as Hiei stood up, his eyes softening trying to tell her that he was sorry though Muna missed it.  
  
Muna looked down at her hands and asked, "I sense there's more." She turned away and walked before she leapt to the top and walked back to the hotel. "Sorry." She tossed over her shoulder.  
  
"Damn it." Hiei muttered,  
  
TBC... 


	8. Let the battle begin

The Guardian  
  
**** By: Rei Tamashii  
  
*** A/N: Sorry I took so long into updating, and I'm so sorry if I've let you down in some way that I can't think of right now. Anyhow I promised the next chapter will be longer. O yeah and review please! O yeah and here's is a longer chapter for you guys!  
  
The Guardian Chapter 8  
  
Hiei didn't see Muna for over two weeks and he found it strange that he missed her a lot though he knew he was in love with her and all.  
  
Hiei was walking to the stadium for the next match when he spotted Muna's dress and legs turning a corner. Hiei's heart beated quickly as if it was going to fall out soon, he chased after her. Since he was very fast in running he caught up with her in one second flat. He grabbed her elbow and turned her around. She was only two inches taller then Yusuke was so Hiei had to look up. Her red eyes had turned darker like rubies. Her lips were painted with pale lip gloss and she wore crystal earrings yet again she wore back her black outfit.  
  
"What is it?" Muna asked in a soft musical tone, she didn't sound sad or upset about what happened since they last met. Muna continued to stare at him before she said, "Your match is about to begin."  
  
She slowly peeled her arm away from Hiei's grasp and walked away leaving Hiei feeling some sort of strange pain in his heart.  
  
****  
  
"Damn it where is he?" Yusuke shouted angrily.  
  
"Maybe he bumped into his girlfriend again!" Kurabra replied and brusted into laughter.  
  
"I'm right here, you baka."  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me that shorty!"  
  
The match began and Hiei was first. Today they were fighting the last team before fighting in the semi finals.  
  
Hiei looked around for a glimpse of Muna and he saw her in the top looking down at him, her face once more emotionless. Hiei than tore his gaze away from her face and into the enemy's eyes in front of him who had just first stepped up.  
  
He was the one who Yusuke had referred to as to "in an all boy band" and than the guy flashed hi face evilly looking, Hiei had no idea why all the girls in the crowd tripped over in love for him. 'Humans.' Hiei thought.  
  
They stood silent for a moment and Hiei's opponent was the first to attack.  
  
The fight has no begun.  
  
TBC... 


	9. Yusuke!

The Guardian  
  
**** By: Rei Tamashii  
  
*** A/N: No I'm not dead. Well with a bunch of my other fanfics needing as well to be updated as well as writing my new fanfics: Sing for the Moment and Two Minutes with Nine Miles to Go, I promise I will get this fanfic done.  
  
The Guardian Chapter 9  
  
"So what do you think of how he is fighting?" Kira asked.  
  
Muna shifted and her eyes adjusted and her mind looked closer at the battle. "He's good. Fast is a good thing and his energy is high."  
  
Kira nodded as he walked up beside his friend and looked on at the battle. The others weren't here but Muna had wanted to see how Hiei fought and Kira was interested on their movements.  
  
"Looks like their team might be a good rival towards our team."  
  
"Hn."  
  
*** Hiei dodged another movement as he tried to hit his opponent at the side with the sword of mortal flame. It hit!  
  
Hiei ran quickly beside him and killed him. The match was their's. It was the last battle and they had no idea where the hell Kurawbra went. The Cape of no Return has made him return and the next fight someone used a different kind and now he was no where to be seen. Hiei didn't care though. The team was better off without the baka.  
  
Hiei panted as he looked in the crowd for the woman. Hiei caught sight of her standing beside Kira but with a blink of his eye they were both gone.  
  
*******************  
  
Yusuke was walking in the woods again following Kayiko. She had came and he had caught sight of her walking into the woods alone. So he figured she might need some protection.  
  
"Oh Yusuke." Yusuke heard Kayiko say.  
  
'What the.?'  
  
Yusuke hid behind a bush and saw that Kayiko was sitting under the shade of a tree, her eyes sad and her skin pale.  
  
"What is it?" He said out loud as he came behind her. Kayiko jumped.  
  
"YUSUKE!!"  
  
Yusuke laughed as Kayiko's face turned crimson red.  
  
******************  
  
Hiei was at the forest trying to summon the Dragons of the Darkness Flame again while mixing it with normal fire. 


	10. She's gone

The Guardian  
  
By Rei Tamashii  
  
AN: I'm so sad!!!! And do you know why? Because no one is enjoying my fanfic. I had no reviews of the chapter before and it's so mean of you people!!! This is the last chapter and I don't see a sequel going on at all but I might put one. I plan this to be a cliffhanger for everyone. Oh and know that this chapter's layout is different from all the other ones I've done before. Please review!!!!  
  
************  
  
The Guardian  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Last and Final sight of Muna  
  
The final battle awaited Yusuke and his palms were growing sweaty by the passing second. Genki was gone and he was lost and his heart was in rage. He was going to get revenge for her. Yusuke could hear Keikyo cheering for him and believing him and well he just couldn't upset his fans now could he? Hiei was behind him staring intently at everyone. They were missing one last player and Hiei had suggested Muna.  
  
"Fine." Yusuke had said bitterly. But he didn't want anyone to take Genki's place. She wasn't dead, she wasn't dead. He kept chanting this to himself over and over trying to ease the pain and hide the truth.  
  
"You know that hiding the truth of her death won't ease the pain." A female voice told him from behind. Yusuke spun around and slapped her angrily in the face.  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
"Hurting someone in order to hide the truth will never help you at all. If you want to take your anger out on someone then take it out on the person who killed her! But it won't make you feel better at all, right, Yusuke?" Muna said, her red eyes blazing across from him.  
  
"Even if you do defeat Torgo, you still will have the pain and you can't keep on lying to yourself you know. And you know it just as well as I do." Muna advised him, "But I know someone who could always ease your pain in your heart no matter how much you push her away."  
  
Muna watched as pain and realization spread across Yusuke's face.  
  
"You love her, no point in hiding it. But if you don't start showing it or telling her soon she just might move on without you. Keikyo can ease all of that pain you feel just not all of it because the rest is for you to handle." Muna told him as she retreated and stood next to Hiei.  
  
****************  
  
Hiei  
  
Hiei looked at Muna as she stared straight ahead. Whenever she was in battle she always returned to her cold self who understood other people's emotions better then themselves. Her red eyes would always turn darker then usual when he saw her.  
  
"Hiei?" Muna's voice interrupted from his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to promise me something." Muna looked down at him. "I want you to promise me that you won't summon the Dragons of Darkness Flames when you fight today."  
  
"Why? It'll kill them easier."  
  
"Trust me, it wouldn't be good if you do that." Muna told him.  
  
"Alright. And Muna?"  
  
"Yes, Hiei?" She felt herself get pulled down and felt his warm breath against her ear and her cheek.  
  
"I love you." Muna jerked back.  
  
Muna could feel the walls around her heart that she'd been trying to keep hold of crumble and turn into dust. Then she could feel herself be wrapped in warmth as she and Hiei shared in a heated kiss.  
  
The fight was about to begin as Muna pulled away her red lips swollen.  
  
Hiei went first fighting against Ryan (the guy who has the big ax, I'll just use the name Ryan since I forgot his name).  
  
Suddenly Muna's heart was pounding loudly as Hiei was flung to the floor so easily as if he was a toy. Hiei stood up quickly as he braced himself for another blow.  
  
***********  
  
Yusuke  
  
"Come on, Hiei!!" Yusuke shouted in his mind as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He could hear the cries of blood from the demons around him and he could faintly hear the advices that his mentor had told him before she died. As well he could remember her beside him and shouting at him. Yusuke watched as Hiei tried to dodge another attack but failed. Yusuke could also hear his girlfriend placing all of her hope in him.  
  
And Yusuke promised himself that no matter how much it took and even if he were setting his life on it again, he would avenge Genki's death.  
  
*********  
  
Muna  
  
Muna watched in horror as Hiei was hit again and again. He wasn't fast enough and if he doesn't find a way to dodge his opponents attacks quickly he'll die. Muna dug her fists in the stadium stage causing it to crack a bit under her power.  
  
"Come on Hiei!"  
  
Muna felt relief dawn onto her as Hiei managed to dodge a few attacks and land some of his own on his opponent.  
  
"Why won't you just summon the Dragon of the Darkness Falme, Hiei?"  
  
Muna gasped and took a step back.  
  
'Please don't do it.' Muna thought as she took another step back.  
  
"Fine then." Hiei said, she could tell that he didn't like the idea and he took a glance at her, revealing that he was sorry.  
  
Muna shook her head and shouted, "Hiei!"  
  
Black smoke was coming out of his hands as he summoned it slowly.  
  
"Don't do it." Muna breathed out and that's when she turned into black light.  
  
Just as the dragon came out Muna slashed herself right into it.  
  
"Muna!" Hiei screamed.  
  
The dragon came out with Muna's body wrapped in it. She came out at the heart and her red eyes blank as if her body and blood was the energy for the dragon. The dragon growled and came attacking at his opponent.  
  
In a heartbeat in slow motion, the dragon remained. The Dragon of Darkness Flame turned around and growled as it flowed down towards Hiei ready to kill him.  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted from where he stood.  
  
"No!!" Muna's voice rung out from the dragon as it stopped and screamed when it turned to dust. As it slowly crumbling away Muna's body was left of it. Brunt and cut.  
  
Hiei rushed over to it. But before he could reach it, Kira jumped in front of him.  
  
"She may be dead now but she's back home now." Kira told him as he picked up his friend's body and he jumped away leaving Hiei in his misery.  
  
"I love you, too." Muna's voice came in the wind and brushed past his ears.  
  
"Muna."  
  
**********  
  
The End 


End file.
